The sharing of multimedia content has become rather important in modern human societies. However, with an extensive utilization of multimedia technology in various spheres of life, various privacy issues associated with multimedia content have also gained importance. In an exemplary scenario, “privacy masking” is used to mask private regions of multimedia content (for example, video content) so that the given region will not be revealed. For example, while interviewing someone who does not want her identity to be revealed, the face of the interviewee may be masked by utilizing privacy masking. As another example, while performing surveillance of a street, windows of adjoining houses may be masked so as to maintain or protect a level of privacy for these houses and their occupants.